


Heart

by Parasitic_Paradise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm getting used to tags, Lance McClain/Reader - Freeform, voltron/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasitic_Paradise/pseuds/Parasitic_Paradise
Summary: "It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."





	Heart

    You stood on the edge of the cliff looking out over the grassy terrain, small ponds of water emanated a blue glow. Wind blew slightly making you close your eyes in momentary content as you listened to the rustle of leaves and flowers. It was all to surreal to have been real especially at this point in a War by a planet that had just been liberated. You couldn't help but tense your jaw in attempt to keep from crying, you couldn't let them crash down now. Every wall you have so carefully crafted since the beginning, you couldn't let the crash just because you missed a planet that held nothing for you to go back to. Everyone you knew was gone that was the only reason you even threw yourself into the Garrison, you weren't good at anything in particular but you held talents in just about all of the courses they had offered.   
  
    You tensed slightly when you felt someone brush against your arm with theirs. Looking over you noticed Lance standing there in only half his armor; from the waist down. He held his gaze out over the fields much like you had been. Your gaze softened as you looked over his face, his blue eyes held a sad and distant look. His jaw was strong he had small creases in his cheeks evidence of him always smiling, unlike now this was the first time he actually has shown he wasn't very happy like he tried to show. Of course you've noticed through the cracks when he would accidentally let his mask down. Like the one day at the Swap Moon, the only reason he had gone into the one store was because you followed his gaze to the Palm trees into window. You could tell he was just as homesick as you if not then more.   
  
    Looking away you turned your eyes to the ground, mostly wondering why he had come out to stand with you. He wasn't really like is usual persona, he wasn't smiling he wasn't cracking jokes. He was silent, what was going through his mind at the moment? Feeling slightly embarrassed you turned your head away; body going numb as nervousness added on to what you were going to do. Slowly moving your hand you reached over and slipped your hand into his with ease as he was standing against you. You felt his hand relax as you finished sliding your hand in his fully before you both tightened your grasp. You always admired him and wanted him to be his real self and not some front he always had up. You both stayed quiet as you kept turned away, relaxing in each others presents. You weren't really sure what to do from there, if you should do anything at all so you decided to look back out across the landscape.  
  
    With a small squeeze of your hand you turned to look at him only to find he was already gazing at you with a gentle smile. Feeling shy you looked away only to feel him pull you closer and into a hug, his arms around your shoulders. You stood there in a shock until a smile crossed your lips and you hesitantly wrapped your arms around his waist. His nose hurried into your hair a hand cradled the back of your neck keeping you close.  
It was peaceful, nestling into the crook of his neck and being wrapped in his arms made you feel weightless. You could feel your hearts beat out of sync but after a few more they sung as if they were one. You could feel your eye lashes scrape across his skin every time you blinked. You could feel him sigh against you, everything just felt so calm it was nice feeling like everything had slowed down even if it was for a few minutes. It was getting late and you could tell, but you really didn't want to let this moment go - you weren't ready. But you chose you move and look up at him, the moon had risen and started to illuminate everything including the two of you. His eyes practically glowed, it made you smile. Standing on your toes you kissed the tip of his nose before taking off towards the Castle. A large smile painted your adorned your face as you ran with your head start, you could hear him just a little ways behind you. Small blue glowing flowers and little green bugs blurred by as you ran, as you neared the castle where you paid no mind to the silhouettes standing in the door way. You laughed as Lance had finally caught up to you wrapping his arms around you from behind. Instinctively you grabbed his wrists as he pulled you closer leaning over to kiss your cheek.   
  
  
 _He was your light, he was your reason to go back to Earth. You couldn't see it clearly at then but now it was brighter than ever he was the reason, with the War there was no real promise for a future for either of you. But loving him then and now was a risk you were willing to take.  
_

 

_"It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."_

__  
Was a quote you never seemed to have gotten but now as you sat down watching your two little children run around, you had finally understood the meaning. Subconsciously playing with the rings around your neck you laughed as Pidge nearly tripped trying to catch your little girl who she was chasing at the time. Pidge had matured quiet a bit, she had let her hair grow longer again, though she kept the same androgynous fashion sense. Your son who was Four and sitting quietly next to Keith playing with some dirt and some cars Keith had gotten him.  
  
    You honestly didn't expect Keith to come back to Earth not after what happened. Keith didn't change much, he opened up a lot more at least to you that is. You were a bit surprised with how well he was with your little ones, even if he seemed a bit lost as to what to do. Hunk and Matt sat next to you talking about a subject you had no interest in, you were content with the way things had turned out. Your son looked more and more like Lance every day, just like your Three year old daughter. Looking around you smiled this was your family. And you wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Can Also Be Found On Deviantart  
> I Do Not Own These Characters


End file.
